


Ocean (Океан)

by darkche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Driving, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is weak, Lance (Voltron) is a Dumbass, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Ocean, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkche/pseuds/darkche
Summary: Хочешь потусить?Кит скосил глаза на телефон, свет от которого ослеплял в темноте его комнаты. Потусить? В десять тридцать вечера во вторник?— Что за хуйня, Лэнс?О, ты занят?Нет. Когда это Кит был занят? Лэнс был единственным человеком в этом мертвом городе.— Ага, сплюПфффф, Кит, ты такой нюняСобирайсяИли: Лэнс появляется у двери Кита с машиной и планом. Кит никогда не сможет сказать нет океану.





	Ocean (Океан)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119769) by [SherbetLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon). 



> Для НЦ и ведьминского сквада!  
> Ссылка на [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7742248/19671929)

_Хочешь потусить?_

Кит скосил глаза на телефон, свет от которого ослеплял в темноте его комнаты. Потусить? В десять тридцать вечера во вторник?

_— Что за хуйня, Лэнс?_

_О, ты занят?_

Нет. Когда это Кит был занят? Лэнс был единственным человеком в этом мертвом городе.

_— Ага, сплю_

_Пфффф, Кит, ты такой нюня_

_Собирайся_

Кит закатил глаза. Прямо сейчас, он не должен выбираться из постели. Он определенно не должен идти и спотыкаться об оставленные вещи, чтобы хлопнуть по выключателю. И он совершенно точно не должен обуваться и класть ключи в карман. Но вот он, пожалуйста, полностью одет и потирает глаза, стараясь отогнать сон.

Его телефон моргнул.

_Снаружи_

Кит фыркнул. Должно быть, Лэнс начал писать ему из машины, когда был уже на полпути к его дому. Киту стоит научиться не потакать ему.

*

Звуки прибоя наполнили его уши, ветер начал хлестать его тело. Вылезая из машины, Кит поплотнее запахнул куртку, чувствуя, что его зубы стучат как у скелета на Хэллоуин. Это было плохой идеей.

Как только Кит захлопывает пассажирскую дверь, то слышит шаги Лэнса по гальке. Мальчик сел на широкую дамбу, высоко подняв голову навстречу ветру. Кит сунул руки в карманы и последовал за ним, предавая все свои интересы.

Соленые брызги обрушились на стену, оставляя на щеках Кита ледяные капли. Вместе с ними налетел ветер, ероша его волосы и грозя сорвать с него скальп. Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая соленый воздух, который портил запах водорослей. Воздух был свежим. Знакомым. Когда Кит вновь открыл глаза, то почувствовал себя частью ландшафта.

На небе сияла круглая луна, окруженная тканью облаков, скрывающей звезды каждый раз, когда он начинал присматриваться к ним. Море под ними сверкало, волны переливались тысячами алмазов. У распухшего основания дамбы, вода скручивалась, кружа пену в калейдоскопе узоров.

Лэнс издал низкий звук, и Кит обнаружил, что, не осознавая этого, начал пялиться на него. Лэнс отстраненно и мягко смотрел на то, как волны исчезают за горизонтом.

— Красиво, правда?

— Д-да, — выдавил Кит, отводя взгляд обратно к берегу. Металлический лязг парусов где-то далеко разрезал воздух.

— Я не мог перестать думать о том, чего же мне не хватало, — продолжил Лэнс, вновь привлекая внимание Кита. Он сдвинулся, чтобы облокотиться на камень, глядя на Кита снизу вверх.

Вокруг лба, там, где море брызнуло на Лэнса, начали виться волосы, а его загорелые щеки покраснели от холода. Лэнс накинул капюшон, пытаясь бороться с ним, но ветер продолжал дергать завязки, стараясь сбросить его. Кит хотел бы помочь. Было бы так легко сбросить этот капюшон. Освободить беспорядок на голове Лэнса, позволяя топить лунный свет в золотисто-коричневом цвете. Дикий вид красоты. Кит тяжело сглотнул. Вместо этого, он прижал руки к подкладке куртки.

— Тебе тоже это нравится, не правда ли? — спросил Лэнс, немного измененным из-за ветра голосом.

Кит одобрительно проворчал. “Нравится” было бы преуменьшением. В морском воздухе было что-то другое. Оно было живым. И ночью оно поглотило мир. Нет людей. Нет движения на дорогах. Нет стресса. Только живительная свобода. Он жаждал этого.

Лэнс познакомил Кита с ней однажды вечером, когда они были в школе, умирая в экзаменационную пору. У Кита были покрасневшие глаза, а его мозг был настолько переполнен бесполезными знаниями, что не мог обрабатывать даже простейшие мысли. И тогда у его дверей появился Лэнс. Машинная смазка покрывала его волосы, ее пятна были на его спортивных штанах. Он не сказал ни слова, просто мотнул головой в сторону машины, и Кит пошел за ним.

Теперь это была своего рода традиция. Всякий раз, когда они возвращались в город, Лэнс находил предлог, чтобы отвезти его сюда. В дождь или солнце, днем или ночью. Они всегда приезжали на это место.

Порыв ветра лизнул шею Кита, и он почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он прошипел сквозь зубы, натягивая воротник до скул:  
— Хотя тут холодно.

Лэнс рассмеялся, широко улыбаясь и сияя глазами.

— Давай вернемся в машину.

Кит кивнул, его мускулы дрожали, когда он скакал через парковку.

*

Лэнс включил зажигание, установил печку на полную мощность, и Кит растаял, когда жар подул ему в лицо. Лэнс хихикнул, пытаясь найти на радио любимую станцию. Тихие электронные биты пронеслись по воздуху, отражаясь в запотевших стеклах, и Кит вздохнул. Он повернул голову к Лэнсу и понял, что тот наблюдает за ним.

— И что ты тут нашел?

— Тебя.

Кит замер. Такое простое слово. И все же оно несло огромную силу. Кит сдвинулся в его сторону. От Лэнса исходила нервная аура, он неловко теребил рукава. Его губы неловко скривились, а глаза наблюдали за невидимой мухой, врезавшейся в ветровое стекло. Кита накрыло внезапной волной вины. Эти глаза. Он нуждался. Нуждался в том, чтобы они смотрели в его глаза и никогда не исчезали. Легчайшим движением он потянулся, чтобы тронуть Лэнса за куртку. Лэнс бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и Кита приковало к месту.

Глаза Лэнса всегда были такими глубокими? Казалось, они поглотили его, как водовороты, отражая в себе каждый оттенок океана. Будто привязанный невидимой нитью, Кит неосознанно наклонился вперед. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это ощущение было новым для него. Эта нить всегда была там, изящно паря на ветру. Но на этот раз воздух сгустился, натягивая нить, как струну. И Кит просто не мог найти в себе силы сопротивляться.

— Я хочу сделать кое-что, — сказал он. Его голос был чуть более низким, чем ожидалось, и грубым, будто он проглотил галлон морской воды, сделавший из его горла наждачку. — Я не знаю, понравится ли тебе это.

Рот Кита высох, когда язык Лэнса скользнул по губам, оставляя их розовыми и блестящими. Приглашая.

— У меня есть чувство, что мне понравится.*

Напряжение в воздухе притянуло их ближе. Взгляд Кита упал на веснушки, прилипшие к щекам Лэнса, задерживаясь на тех, которые обычно не попадали в его поле зрения. Они были результатом слишком большого количества дней на солнце, ласково подумал Кит. Лэнс всегда сиял на пляже. Несся по песку, лениво прохаживался по мелководью. Брызги, переливаясь, пролетали над ними, когда они немного безумно смеялись. Без ограничений. Это чувство ворвалось в разум Кита, заставив его двигаться.

Ладонь Кита приземлилась на бедро Лэнса, и он, наконец, последовал за звездами в глаза Лэнса. Его большой палец рисовал нежные круги, пока он наслаждался ощущением мышц под рукой. Он застыл, когда глаза Лэнса попытались проглотить его целиком, а их зрачки взорвались, сияя, как пещеры в бескрайнем океане. Кит вздохнул, прежде чем позволил себе раствориться во взгляде перед ним. Лэнс. Он хотел его так долго. Когда море втягивало их в свой личный мир. Когда улыбка собирала морщинки в уголках глаз Лэнса. Когда его проблемы, казалось, исчезали. Океан никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя живым. Это был Лэнс.

Он крепко сжал его, в последний момент беря силы у Лэнса еще раз, прежде чем его глаза закрылись. Он наклонился вперед, ощущая дыхание на своих губах. Его сердце грохотало в груди, радио слышалось отдаленно из-за хаотичного стука в ушах. Вот оно. Последнее усилие.

А затем его лицо было брошено на плечо, когда Лэнс сжал его изо всех сил. Кит моргнул, встречая взглядом темное окно, окутанное серебристым туманом из-за тепла внутри машины. Что сейчас произошло?

— Ну, это было мило! — прокричал Лэнс ему на ухо, высоко и быстро. Это было похоже на объятие, подумал Кит, когда его ребра попросили пощады. Лэнс ударил его по спине, и Кит подавился от неожиданности. Но Лэнс еще не закончил. Он оттолкнул его назад, прежде чем упасть на свое место и сорвать ремень безопасности. Ремень сопротивлялся, но Лэнс, вместо того, чтобы действовать аккуратно, просто продолжал дергать его до тех пор, пока он не защелкнулся в гнезде.

Кит не находил слов. Неужели он неправильно понял ситуацию? Лэнс повернул ключ зажигания, решительно глядя в окно. Его лицо покраснело, но в это раз не от холода:  
— Давай. Ремень.

Он хлопнул Кита по ноге:  
— Безопасность прежде всего. Что бы сказала моя mamá?

Возможно, что-то вроде "какого черта ты сделал с моим сыном?", подумал Кит, осторожно наблюдая за очень широкими не моргающими глазами Лэнса, и беззвучно усмехнулся. Кит тяжело вздохнул, натягивая ремень безопасности на талию. Что, черт возьми, он _сделал_? Кит никогда не видел Лэнса таким. Это нервировало. В одну секунду он был мягким, тающим под его взглядом, словно мороженое в рожке, а в следующую резким, острым, как лед, разбившийся об пол. Кит вжался в куртку, наблюдая за пролетающими фонарями. Он все испортил?

*

Вернувшись в постель, Кит свернулся калачиком, закутавшись в одеяла и уставился на дверь. Это все океан виноват. Это все было слишком заманчиво, но приносило проблемы на своих непослушных волнах. Кит не мог не быть утащенным прочь ими. Лэнс всегда говорил, что считает океан волшебным. Ладно, это было связано с существованием русалок, которых, как он клялся, видел во время шторма несколько лет назад. Но все же магия, живые существа, романтика, все это было связано. Он определенно повелся бы на то, что Кит просто был под влиянием момента. По крайней мере, их дружба была в безопасности.

Телефон Кита зазвонил, и он издал стон, зарываясь глубже в облачный мир своих подушек. Кто бы это ни был, он может подождать до утра. Кит, очевидно, спал. Как будто издеваясь над ним, в комнате раздался второй звонок, такой же резкий, как и первый. Кит отказался двигаться, глядя в темноту. Было поздно. Было холодно. Это того не стоило. И когда наступила тишина, Кит быстро решил, что она невыносима.

Выкинув руку вперед, он слепо зашарил по тумбочке; раб современности. Нащупав металл, он потащил телефон, издававший глухой звук от трения о дерево, на себя. Когда он открыл сообщения, то обнаружил, что экран запотел от его дыхания, так что ему пришлось протереть его рукавом, прежде чем читать. Затем он подорвался на кровати. Эти слова. Они не могли быть правдой.

_Ханк, помоги!_

_Кит попытался поцеловать меня, и я струсил!!_

Кит моргнул. Он снова просмотрел сообщения и проверил имя пользователя, чувствуя, как тяжело бьется о ребра его сердце. Лэнс. Это определенно был Лэнс. Пришло еще одно сообщение, и Кит подпрыгнул и едва не бросил телефон через всю комнату. Вновь взяв его, он трясущимися руками открыл сообщение и едва не потерял способность дышать.

_Я никогда не получу второго шанса._

Кит ничего не мог поделать. С его губ слетел короткий задушенный смешок. Боже, почему он так сильно любил этого тупицу? Покачав головой, он напечатал ответ.

_— У меня есть чувство, что ты мог бы._ *

**Author's Note:**

> * в обоих случаях используется фраза "I have a feeling you might". Кит как бы делает отсылку.
> 
> От автора: Лэнс будет в шоке, когда утром увидит, кому писал ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ ° )  
> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Ссылка на [Tumblr автора](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119769)


End file.
